キスとキス
by Ietsuna
Summary: Tsuna jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama pada seorang murid baru di kelasnya yang pindah di tengah-tengah semester. Seperti apa cara Tsuna mengungkapkan perasaannya? Dan apa jawaban Giotto? [G27]


_Tsuna jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama pada seorang murid baru di kelasnya yang pindah di tengah-tengah semester. Seperti apa cara Tsuna mengungkapkan perasaannya? Dan apa jawaban Giotto?_

•⭐⭐⭐•

* * *

•⭐スキ⭐と⭐キス **⭐•**

 **-Suki to Kisu-**

 **By: Niki Blueros**

 **G27**

 **Cast: Giotto (Sawada Ieyasu); Sawada Tsunayoshi**

 **Rated: T**

 **Genre: Drama, Romance**

 **Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

 **©Akira Amano**

 **[!]**

 **OOC**

•••••••o0o•••••••

Seseorang masuk ke dalam kelas. Ia berdiri dekat meja guru. Pirang dan bermuka pucat. Masih belasan tahun, namun tampak seperti pria muda berumur 20 tahunan. Ia memerhatikan warga kelas yang tampak mulai menaruh minat padanya. Ia tersenyum.

"Sawada Ieyasu. Salam kenal dan mohon bimbingannya," katanya seraya membungkuk.

Sawada? Warga kelas mulai berbisik-bisik tentang murid baru yang pindah di tengah-tengah semester itu dan kemudian mereka menoleh pada "Sawada" lainnya. Mereka memerhatikan keduanya. Mirip. Mereka berkerabat?

Bukan sapaan yang diterimanya. Melainkan obrolan kecil yang kurang dimengertinya. Mirip? Apanya? Ia memerhatikan remaja yang menjadi perbincangan. Remaja berambut cokelat. Diperhatikannya. Tampaknya dia sedang melamun. Ieyasu menjadi penasaran karenanya.

Sawada lain yang memiliki nama lengkap Sawada Tsunayoshi mengerjap dan celingukan. Kenapa mereka memerhatikannya? Ia fokus ke papan tulis dan memerhatikan tulisan yang tertera. "Eh?" mengerjap. Kanji yang sama dengan nama keluarganya. Mereka memiliki marga yang sama. Tapi ia yakin tak memiliki hubungan kekerabatan dengannya.

Setelah itu mereka saling bertemu pandang tanpa sengaja. Ieyasu yang pertama mengakhiri. Ia segera duduk di kursinya. Tepat di samping remaja itu. Sedang Tsuna, ada sesuatu yang menjalari tubuhnya. Entah apa itu.

Kembali mereka menoleh dan bertatap muka satu sama lain. Keduanya memberikan senyuman dan anggukan kecil. Rasa canggung menjadi jarak keduanya. Tak ada obrolan untuk saling memperkenalkan diri. Hanya diam seolah mereka sudah berteman.

•

•⭐スキ⭐と⭐キス⭐•

•

Sawada Ieyasu. Satu nama yang mulai mengganggu pikiran Tsuna. Padahal selama ini ia tak pernah memikirkan seseorang sampai sejauh itu. Mungkinkah perasaan itu nyata baginya?

"Ah!"

Tsuna tak sengaja menjatuhkan bukunya saat akan memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Ketika ia berjongkok akan mengambilnya, tangan lain sudah lebih dulu mengambilnya.

"Eh?" Tsuna menelusuri tangan itu hingga tahu siapa orang yang telah mengambilnya. Dia Ieyasu. Ternyata dia masih di kelas. Ia tak menyadarinya.

"Bukumu," senyum.

"A, ah! I, iya... Arigatou." Tsuna tak bisa menyembunyikan wajah merahnya dari Ieyasu. Ditambah tangan Tsuna tanpa sengaja menyentuh tangan itu. Membuat jantung Tsuna berdebar hebat.

Kenapa!? Tsuna berteriak frustasi di dalam pikirannya. Ia segera berdiri dan memalingkan wajahnya. Menutupi sebagian wajahnya dengan buku.

"Aku Sawada Ieyasu," katanya seraya mengulurkan tangan untuk berjabat tangan dengannya.

Haruskah Tsuna menyentuhnya lagi!? "Sawada Tsunayoshi," katanya pelan dan menjabat tangan Ieyasu. Suhu tubuhnya mendingin. Aneh.

Ieyasu tertawa pelan. "Ternyata namamu juga Sawada. Pantas saja tadi kita dibicarakan."

"I, iya." Tsuna mengangguk kecil. Ieyasu sepertinya mudah bergaul. Hanya berbicara seperti ini saja, sudah membuatnya tak canggung lagi. Tsuna segera memasukkan bukunya ke dalam tas. "Anoo, aku harus segera pulang."

"Begitu ya." Ieyasu tampak kecewa. "Ah, apa kita bisa pulang bersama?"

"Tentu," senyum. "Jalan kita sama."

"Itu bagus."

Dari obrolan ringan mereka, Tsuna sedikit tahu lebih banyak tentang Ieyasu. Ternyata dia memang orang Eropa yang jatuh cinta pada budaya Asia.

"Aku merasa tersanjung," kata Tsuna. "Sekaligus juga senang," senyum. "Aku merasa seperti berbicara dengan orang Jepang."

"Benarkah? Sebenarnya aku kurang merasa percaya diri. Tapi denganmu, aku merasa lebih pandai berbicara dalam bahasa ini."

"Um," mengangguk. "Mungkin kau harus bisa beradaptasi dengan pergaulan remaja di sini saja. Sisanya sama saja."

"Begitu ya... Akan kucoba saranmu, Tsunayoshi."

"Iya. Jangan sungkan denganku," senyum.

"Aku mengerti." Ieyasu menoleh. "Apa aku sangat kaku?"

"Menurutku tidak. Tapi sebaiknya cobalah untuk tidak terlalu formal dengan yang seusia denganmu."

Ieyasu mengangguk. "Sekarang aku akan mencobanya. Arigatou."

"Iya, tentu."

Perjalanan pulang mereka lumayan menyenangkan. Dan akhir perjalanan tiba. Ieyasu dan Tsuna berhenti melangkah. Mereka telah tiba di stasiun. Saatnya mereka untuk berpisah. Mereka menaiki kereta dengan jurusan yang berbeda.

"Sepertinya sampai di sini saja."

"Iya," mengangguk. "Sampai jumpa besok."

"Sampai jumpa."

•••⭐•••

Sawada Tsunayoshi. Remaja yang memiliki kemiripan dengannya. Ieyasu menyayangkan obrolan mereka yang terasa sangat singkat. Stasiun Namimori menjadi titik perpisahan mereka.

Ia tetap merasa beruntung bisa berteman dengannya. Dengannya seperti air yang mengalir. Ia tak ragu untuk bercerita tentang kehidupannya. Kenapa ia bisa berbahasa Jepang dan sampai kenapa ia sekolah di sini. Sebenarnya ia sendiri tak menduganya sama sekali.

Semakin hari, kehidupannya di negeri asing membaik. Tak ada kendala yang berarti. Kecuali dengan bentuk fisiknya yang mencolok. Ia pun tak menyangkanya sama sekali. Ia langsung menjadi orang populer dalam waktu satu hari.

Ieyasu kira ia akan tetap bisa mengobrol dengan Tsuna seperti sebelumnya. Kenyataannya ia selalu dikerumuni para gadis yang memang jelas-jelas tergila-gila padanya. Tapi sungguh. Tak satu pun yang menarik perhatiannya.

Ia pun sengaja membatasi hubungan dengan teman-temannya. Hubungan dalam komunikasi jarak jauh lebih tepatnya.

"Ieyasu-san," panggil Tsuna pada Ieyasu yang bersiap untuk pulang.

"Ya, Tsunayoshi?" menoleh.

"Bo, boleh aku minta nomor dan e-mail-mu?" kata Tsuna gugup.

"Maaf, aku tidak punya," kata Ieyasu menyayangkan.

Sekarang Ieyasu merasa sangat membutuhkan alat komunikasi itu. "Memangnya ada apa?"

"Eh? Bu, bukan apa-apa," senyum. "Sungguh."

"Begitu ya."

Mungkin untuk yang satu ini... Ia harus memaksakan diri.

"Apa hari ini bisa pulang bersama... lagi?"

"Iya, tentu."

•

•⭐スキ⭐と⭐キス⭐•

•

Beberapa hari terakhir ini Tsuna terus saja memikirkan murid baru itu. Murid baru yang langsung populer di hari pertama. Ia iri? Tidak. Hanya saja... Membuatnya sulit untuk mendekati Ieyasu. Apalagi jika sudah berada di tengah-tengah para gadis. Mereka seperti benteng raksasa yang sangat kokoh. Ditambah dengan tubuh mungilnya yang tak berdaya. Yang ada ia akan tenggelam dalam lautan para penggemar Ieyasu.

Helaan napas berat terdengar kembali. Tsuna hanya berbaring di atas tempat tidur di hari liburnya. Ponsel yang didapatnya sebagai hadiah karena telah diterima di SMA menjadi tak begitu berarti jika sebuah e-mail saja tak ia dapatkan dari orang itu.

Tsuna sudah mencoba untuk meminta nomor dan e-mail dari Ieyasu. Tapi dia tak memberinya. Katanya dia tak memilikinya. Mana mungkin!? Rasanya sulit sekali. Padahal Tsuna ingin sekali bisa lebih dekat dengannya.

"Uh!" Tsuna beranjak duduk di atas kasurnya. Menoleh pada meja belajarnya. Di sana ada selembar kertas yang masih kosong. Sebenarnya ia ingin menyatakan perasaannya. Yah, perasaan sukanya. Sekarang ia sudah menyadarinya. Tsuna menyukai Ieyasu. Namun tak semudah yang dipikirkan.

"Apa yang harus kutulis!? Sekalipun aku belum pernah membuat surat cinta!" Tsuna mengempaskan tubuhnya kembali. "Dia sulit sekali," memejamkan mata. Hari-harinya mulai terisi aktifitas yang tak terduga. Memerhatikan Ieyasu dari hal besar sampai hal terkecil, apa pun itu.

•••⭐•••

Tiga hari.

Satu minggu.

Sepuluh hari.

Dua minggu.

Dua puluh hari.

Dua puluh lima hari.

Satu bulan.

Kertas itu masih kosong. Satu bulan lamanya Tsuna berpikir keras untuk merangkai kata-kata untuk menyatakan perasaannya. Tetapi tetap saja tak bisa dilakukannya.

"Kenapa!?"

Tsuna ingin menangis kali ini. Ia tak memiliki keberanian yang sebesar itu. "Apa yang harus kulakukan? Bagaimana jika..." Sudah ada orang lain yang mendahuluinya? Tidak boleh. Tidak boleh sampai direbut orang!

"Tidak ada waktu lagi!"

Apa pun resikonya, ia harus segera mengambil langkah. Jangan sampai ia menyesal dan patah hati tanpa sebab. "Astaga!" Kenapa hal ini tak dilakukannya sejak dulu!? Ia malah membuang-buang waktu hanya untuk berpikir matang. Tapi mungkin... Memang seperti ini jalan yang harus ditempuhnya.

Dengan seribu langkahnya, Tsuna berlari ke sekolah dengan tergesa-gesa. Ia harus sampai sebelum Ieyasu sampai lebih dulu darinya. Jika gagal... Akan dicobanya lagi.

•

•⭐スキ⭐と⭐キス⭐•

•

"Ini melelahkan..." Tsuna duduk di kursi dengan lemasnya. Sebuah pesan sudah disimpannya di loker sepatu Ieyasu. Sekarang ia sudah siap. Jika terjadi hal yang tak terduga, Tsuna memiliki waktu untuk menenangkan diri. Hari ini adalah akhir pekan. Hari terakhir sekolah.

Tsuna tersenyum melihat kursi Ieyasu yang masih kosong. Ia berhasil datang lebih pagi. Itu artinya, ia memiliki waktu untuk bisa sedikit mengobrol dengannya.

"Ohayou."

"Ohayou."

•••⭐•••

Ieyasu tampak ragu ketika akan membuka lokernya. Hampir setiap hari ia menerima banyak surat. "Semoga hari ini tidak ada." Ia membukanya dan menemukan selembar kertas. Ia menghela napas dan mengambilnya. "Kali ini apa..." Dibukanya kertas itu. "Loteng, pulang sekolah... Hanya ini?" Hanya itu yang tertulis. Ternyata sebuah pesan singkat. Mau tak mau ia harus menemui si pembuat surat itu. Ia segera ke kelasnya dan menemukan Tsuna sudah ada di sana. Tidak biasanya.

"Kau datang lebih pagi."

"I, iya, hari ini aku datang lebih pagi," senyum. "Lalu bagaimana perjalananmu?"

"Hari ini aku tak diikuti lagi," tertawa pelan.

"Sungguh?" tertawa kecil. "Hari ini kau beruntung."

"Sangat beruntung."

•••⭐•••

Ieyasu tersenyum ketika menemukan sosok yang tak asing di depan matanya.

"Ternyata orang yang menulis surat itu kau, Tsunayoshi?"

"I, iya. Itu aku," kata Tsuna gugup.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau sampaikan?" Meski sebenarnya Ieyasu bisa menebaknya. Sepertinya.

"Uh, itu... Aku..." Tsuna mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tasnya. Sepucuk surat. "Tolong baca ini." Tsuna menyerahkan surat itu dengan kedua tangannya.

Ieyasu menerimanya. Ia segera membukanya. Ia mengerjap. Hanya ada dua huruf di dalamnya yang ditulis besar. "Tsunayoshi?" Isinya sebuah... permintaan?

"Aku tak pandai berkata-kata," kata Tsuna pelan.

"Aku mengerti."

Apa maksudnya? Jantung Tsuna berdetak lebih kencang. Bercampur dengan perasaan yang tak karuan. "Ieyasu-san..." Diterima ataukah ditolak?

Ieyasu mendekati Tsuna dan merunduk di depannya. Sedetik kemudian ia mencium bibir Tsuna. Setelah memberinya, ia heran karena Tsuna malah mundur dan menutupi bibirnya dengan wajah merah.

"Tsunayoshi?"

"Ke, kenapa kau menciumku!?"

"Apa?" bingung. "Aku hanya melakukan permintaanmu," katanya.

"Permintaan? Aku menulis pernyataan."

"Pernyataan?"

"Iya, aku menyukaimu!" kata Tsuna setengah kesal bercampur malu.

"Suka?" Ieyasu membaca kembali surat itu. "キス."

"スキ!"

"Tapi memang seperti ini." Ieyasu menunjukkan surat itu.

"Kau terbalik membacanya, Ieyasu-san."

"Kau salah menyimpan suratnya, Tsunayoshi. Seharusnya kau menyimpannya dengan benar hingga bisa langsung dibaca."

"Ha?" Tsuna malah merasa mendapat ceramah. "Mou cukup! Sekarang apa jawabanmu?" kata Tsuna langsung. Ini sangat memalukan.

Ieyasu menggaruk rambutnya. "Justru seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu."

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Kau tahu sendiri kan, hubungan macam apa ini?"

"Aku tahu. Bagiku tak masalah. Aku yang menjalani dan yang merasakannya. Bukan mereka," kata Tsuna tegas.

Ieyasu bisa melihat kesungguhan itu. Ia tertawa kecil dan kemudian memeluk tubuh mungil dari Sawada Tsunayoshi. "Tadinya kukira hanya aku yang memiliki perasaan ini."

"A, apa...?" Entah apa yang dirasakan Tsuna saat ini. Tak bisa digambarkannya dengan kata-kata. "Ieyasu-san..." Tsuna membalas pelukannya. Ternyata tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan.

"Tsunayoshi..." Ieyasu melepas pelukannya dan menatap wajah Tsuna lekat. "Arigatou," senyum.

"Eh?" Kenapa dia malah berterima kasih? "Ieyasu-san, aku..."

"Giotto."

"E, eh? Apa?"

"Giotto, panggil aku Giotto," tatap. Ieyasu menatap lurus Tsuna.

"Gio... tto...?" kata Tsuna ragu.

Mengangguk. "Itu namaku," senyum.

"Eh!? Tapi, tapi..."

Ieyasu menempelkan jari telunjuknya di bibir Tsuna. "Sekarang antar aku pergi sebentar, ya?"

"Ba, baiklah," mengangguk. "Ie... Giotto... san..."

"Ya?"

"Sekarang kita... Umh..." Tsuna tak tahu harus mengatakan apa.

"Sekarang aku kekasihmu," senyum. "Kita sepasang kekasih."

"Um!"

"Tunggu sebentar," Ieyasu menahan Tsuna dengan menggenggam tangannya.

"Ada apa?" menoleh.

"Ini." Ieyasu menjumput poni Tsuna dan mengecup keningnya.

"Giotto-san..." Apa Ieyasu ingin membuatnya meleleh? Atau bahkan pingsan?

"Manis."

•

•⭐スキ⭐と⭐キス⭐•

•

Tsuna hanya mengikuti langkah dari kekasihnya itu. Sepertinya dia sudah hafal jalan. "Kita ke mana?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Beli ponsel."

"Eh!?"

"Aku tak punya ponsel, Tsunayoshi. Jadi aku ingin membelinya."

Jadi dia tak berbohong waktu itu... "Seharusnya kan..."

"Aku ingin punya ponsel Jepang asli," senyum.

"Kau sangat menyukai negeri ini rupanya," tertawa kecil.

"Ya, begitulah."

Mereka sampai di sebuah toko ponsel terdekat dan memasukinya. Lumayan besar dan tak sedang ramai pelanggan.

"Selamat datang!" Sang pemilik toko menyambut mereka. "Ada yang bisa kami bantu?"

"Ah, iya. Tapi aku ingin melihat-lihat dulu."

"Ah! Tentu saja. Silakan!"

"Kemari, Tsunayoshi." Ieyasu menarik Tsuna ke deretan ponsel-ponsel model lama.

"Kau suka yang seperti ini?"

"Iya. Sudah lama sekali aku menginginkannya. Model tak jadi soal. Yang penting gunanya."

"Lalu ingin yang bagaimana?"

"Providermu apa, Tsunayoshi?"

"Aku? Aku pakai NDCM."

"Kalau begitu aku juga." Ieyasu mengedarkan pandangannya. "Aku akan mengambil yang gratis itu," tunjuknya.

Tsuna menoleh. "Ah, yang itu ya," mengangguk.

"Apakah sudah diputuskan?" tanya sang pemilik toko pada pelanggannya yang sudah menemukan pilihannya.

"Ya. Saya ambil yang itu."

"Baik."

Setelah memenuhi seluruh persyaratannya, akhirnya Ieyasu mendapatkan ponsel yang diinginkannya.

"Tsunayoshi, arigatou."

"Tidak, tidak. Aku senang bisa mengantarmu."

"Pinjam ponselmu."

"Eh? Tunggu sebentar." Tsuna mengambil ponsel dan memberikannya pada Ieyasu. "Ini."

Ieyasu segera memasukkan nomor dan e-mailnya. "Sudah."

"Eh?" Tsuna melihat isinya. "Wah, nomor kita mirip!"

"Benarkah?"

Menganggguk. "Lihat." Tsuna menunjukkan layar ponselnya pada Ieyasu.

"Benar," tertawa pelan. "Sekarang sebutkan nomor dan e-mail-mu, Tsunayoshi."

"Apa? Aku ketik saja di ponselmu."

"Tidak. Sebutkan saja."

"Baiklah..."

Ieyasu terus memerhatikan pergerakan bibir Tsuna. Sedang jarinya sibuk menekan tombol ponsel. Harus diakuinya. Kekasihnya ini memiliki bibir mungil yang sangat menggoda.

"Sudah?"

"Sudah."

•••⭐•••

"Giotto-san."

"Ya?"

"Hari ini aku senang sekali."

"Aku juga."

"Lalu?"

"Lalu... Aku ingin berkunjung ke rumahmu. Boleh, kan?"

"Tentu saja boleh. Datanglah ke rumahku kapan pun kau mau," senyum.

"Baiklah, sudah diputuskan! Selanjutnya aku akan ke rumahmu."

"Um. Kalau begitu sampai jumpa. Giotto-san," senyum.

"Sampai jumpa, Tsunayoshi."

Sebuah pernyataan cinta yang memalukan, namun menghasilkan. Tsuna takkan pernah melupakan hari ini. Hari terpentingnya. Dan bagi Ieyasu, ia benar-benar telah menemukan orang yang tepat dalam waktu singkat. Orang yang sangat berarti baginya.

•••••••o0o•••••••

•Fin•

* * *

Hai minna! XD

Ketemu lagi ya... (?) Kali ini ceritanya emang nyerempet pada satu kenyataan,hehe

Yang pertama, sebenarnya aku terinspirasi dari sebuah Manga yang judulnya... lupa lagi #dzigh Ceritanya tuh si cewek nyatain cintanya lewat tulisan di kaca kafe, "Suki". Nah, dari si cowok kebacanya "Kisu". Yah, begitulah ceritanya #gaje

Sedang di sini, Tsuna nulis "Suki" sehalaman penuh :"3 pas dibaca Giotto jadi "Kisu" karena kebalik kertasnya xDD Yang normal itu kan pas buka, langsung bisa baca, gak perlu dibalik-balik. Makanya, nyimpen surat pun harus hati-hati ._. Tapi ini sih akal-akalannya diriku,hehe #plak (kesempatan dalam kesempitan)

Yang kedua, soal beli hp di Jepang itu lho. Aslinya emang gtu. Mungkin kata orang sini ribet ._. Yang penting di sana bukan merk, bukan model, tapi Providernya xD Beda provider, gak bisa ngirim SMS xD Makanya e-mail sangat dibutuhkan xDDD Mereka cinta produk sendiri. Jangan tanya hp apa yang lagi nge-trend sekarang, karena mereka gak tahu ._. Hp gratis itu ada. Gratis karena cuma model lama. Kegunaan tetep sama. Hp di sana gak di jual bebas seperti di sini. Hp di sana serba di lock(?) Nomor pun sudah ada di dalamnya. Kalian juga gak bisa ganti nomor begitu saja. Gak seperti di sini yang di jual bebas dan bisa pasang-copot seenaknya. Nomor di sana itu tersembunyi. Pengen tahu letaknya di mana? Bongkar xD #plak Ah, hp di sana fungsinya sama kayak telepon rumah. Bayarnya bulanan lewat bank. Tentunya buat anak sekolah, kantoran, dan umum beda-beda biayanya xD Gakkan ada istilah abis pulsa ato kuota :'v Yang ada, niat bales enggaknya,www Satu lagi, hp Jepang cuma bisa dipake di Jepang doang. Kenapa? Coba beli dan coba pake di Ina. Pasti tahu :"3 Dan... Percuma nyolong hp di sana. Tidak ada gunanya. Gakkan kepake xv ... Sungguh perbedaan yang sangat amat jauh ._.

Lalu... Aku buat cerita ini khusus untuk **1/21** :3v

Trus NDCM itu singkatan dari sebuah provider,hhe

 **39** yang sudah membaca fic gaje ini. Seperti biasa selalu singkat dan kecepetan xDv

Review please~

Ciao!


End file.
